El destino del nuevo mundo
by 0oyoru no yukio0
Summary: Capitulo 3: -Muy pronto todo el mundo renacerá- el sonrió ante su pensamiento, si, el, Hakuryuu Ren lo haría, crearía un nuevo mundo sobre las cenizas de este. Serie de oneshots no relacionados entre ellos. El resumen cambiara dependiendo del capitulo que se actualize.
1. Arba - En otra vida

En otra vida

Desde hace mucho tiempo había hecho esto, ir por el mundo vagando, buscando la voz de mi amado padre o más bien buscando a el contenedor perfecto, aquel que se fusionará con Ill llha y crearan devastación y caos en este nuevo y asqueroso mundo donde todos estaban ciegos y sordos que había creado ese imbécil de Solomon.

¿Cuantos años solo observo al nuevo mundo? Creo que fueron unos 500 antes de conocerlo a él. Al medio perfecto, o por lo menos a quien lo atraería. Cabello largo y negro como una noche sin estrellas, sus ojos me recuerdan a los habitantes de Alma Toran, carmesís, piel de porcelana y bien cuidada, y su rukh era resplandeciente, puro y blanco. Su nombre era Judar un chico de al parecer unos 14 o 15 años no importaba, al conocerlo pensé inmediatamente en un sol, cálido y agradable.

Mi primer pensamiento es que debía contaminarlo.

Investigue a fondo sobre él, que hacia ese magi y quien era su rey. Pronto averigüe que no era un rey si no una Reina, no me interesaba su nombre y parecían muy cercanos, el reino que ellos construyeron era próspero y pacifico gracias a los cuidados que ellos ponían en ello. No crímenes, no discriminación, todo el rukh era blanco y rebozando de energía, asqueroso. La pureza debía ser contaminada.

Nuestro "primer encuentro" fue totalmente planeado por mí, él y yo nos enfrentamos en una pelea mágica (en ese lugar peleaban por diversión en una especie de estadio, nunca había muertos, rara vez lastimados) después de que me lanzara un hechizo de ilusión que hacía ver a mi rukh blanco, claro que en ese momento no iba en serio contra ese niño, pero quedo gratamente impresionado aunque me veía con cautela y su reina de cabello rojizo/rosado me invito a formar parte de su reino, como buena actriz que soy acepte con falsa emoción, los próximos meses me acercaría más al magi de cabello azabache, como era una maga el me pedía ayuda para investigaciones y el investigaba cosas peligrosas , él quería saber el porqué del rukh negro y la forma de convertirlo en blanco. Eso hacía que mi sangre hirviera ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso?! ¡Le faltaban miles de años para entender la importancia y el orgullo de portar la bendición de Ill llha!

Mas meses pasaron y no podía contaminarlo, su rukh seguía impecable tras mis intentos de hacerlo caer. Él era perfecto para mi padre, era un magi y si podía cambiar esa pureza… no podía dejarlo ir. En ese caso decidí matarlo y esperar a que renaciera para poder manipularlo a mi antojo, si, era perfecto.

La batalla fue ardua y dejo a casi todos los habitantes muertos incluyendo a la reina de Judar que murió por usar su magoi de forma imprudente. Judar murió antes de ella aunque eh de admitir que dio una pelea espectacular, tal vez si no lo hubiera envenenado antes hubiera tenido más oportunidad, eso no importa ya pues yo tome su vida, aún recuerdo lo que dijo hasta el final.

-Me das lastima, perra- supongo que no pudo evitar agredirme verbalmente, era parte de su personalidad; amable y al mismo tiempo un cretino total. Pero hasta ahora me pregunto ¿porque un mocoso como él me tiene lastima? Básicamente seré YO quien hará un infierno de su vida para que pueda traer de nuevo a nuestro querido padre.

Después de hacer que un reino hermoso y próspero cayera me fui a seguir vagando por el mundo.

Muchísimos años pasaron de nuevo y el mundo lentamente si iba contaminado más, el nació de nuevo y tal como lo había planeado me robe su vida, su destino, eso me hacía inmensamente feliz. Al crecer él se veía igual que como lo recordaba con esa extraña belleza que si no mirabas bien dirías que el pequeño Judar era una niña. Lo crie a mi parecer y con un objetivo, lo convertiría en un monstruo caído en la depravación en el acogedor abrazo del rukh oscuro. A los 5 su rukh era puro todavía, pero no por mucho tiempo. Cierto día unos años más tarde, lo envié a una guerra que libraba Partevia, el volvió con cara de pesar y me pregunto en tono muy bajo y temeroso nada propio de él. Sus ojitos carmesís desviaban totalmente su mirada de mí en un ápice de confusión.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?- dijo en un tono que delataba totalmente que quería llorar, lo rodee con los brazos en algo similar a un abrazo maternal, últimamente era mi juego favorito y con voz suave y cantarina susurre en su oído.

-Porque es tu destino- Sonreí tan amplio que mis mejillas dolían, dentro de muy poco el pequeño magi sería un sol negro.

* * *

><p>Si es probable que esto no tenga sentido, pero me ha estado rondado por la cabeza esto ¿porque Judar no recuerda nada de sus vidas pasadas? Y como básicamente Al-thamen le hizo un "cocowash" Arba es quien debió hacer el primer movimiento.<p>

Espero que sea de su agrado :D


	2. Kougyoku - Guerra

Guerra

Jamás pensó que esto terminaría de esta forma o tal vez sí, pero eso ya no importaba. Tras acabar con la bruja de Gyokuen él y Hakuryuu prosiguieron con el plan de acabar con el mundo para reconstruirlo, todo iba muy bien hasta que la bruja regreso de la muerte y llego justo cuando peleaban con Aladdin y su sequito. El primer golpe de la bruja fue una contundente estocada al magi caído que atravesó totalmente el estómago y de ahí hizo un corte lateral hacia afuera.

Todos estaban impactados por el giro de acontecimientos, Arba/Gyokuen ataco con mas fuerza con una potencia similar a sus días de gloria, terminando con el rey negro en graves condiciones y el magi caído agonizante, lo que logro salvarlos de la cólera de la ex magi fue el pequeño heredero de Solomon y la magia extrema de todos los candidatos a reyes. Aladdin junto con Alibaba, Morgiana y Hakuei socorrieron al cuarto príncipe de Kou. Los demás venga a saber que estaban haciendo, al magi no le importo, pues nadie vendría a salvarlo, como siempre.

_-voy a morir…- _el magi obscuro no sintió nada de miedo ante tal pensamiento, en cierta forma lo tranquilizaba, en este lugar a nadie le agradaba, todos pensaban que era un sujeto que si muriera el mundo sería mejor y los comprendía, en verdad lo hacía, era consciente de que había hecho un montón de cosas malas, pero cambiar totalmente al mundo junto a Hakuryuu… fue una meta que lo hacía totalmente feliz y ahora que era claro que no pasaría, no le importaba morir. Sin una meta la cual seguir ya no quedaba nada para el… 

Y entonces escucho unos pasos apresurados hacia el ¿había alguien a quien le importara su existencia?

Jadeando la princesa se tiro a un lado de él.

Ella sabía que eso iba a venir desde el principio, esta guerra era inútil y en serio trato de detenerla con todo lo que podía hacer, trato de convencerlo. Aunque el dijera que no eran amigos, la chica de cabellos rosados creía firmemente en que eran algo. Y ese algo es algo que debía cuidar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no, no lo logro. Él estaba tendido en el suelo con respiración trabajosa y pesada, su piel una vez era lisa y blanca como la porcelana ahora se comenzaba a teñir de negro y parecía que iba a romperse de un momento a otro.

El rojo ya no era un tono exclusivo de sus ojos y joyas, ahora lo rodeaba completamente como si hubiera decidido dormitar en un campo de flores de tallos largos y tiernos, solo que estas no eran flores de verdad, no estaba dormitando, si no agonizando… parecía estar tan tranquilo mientras su cabeza descansaba en mis rodillas. Las lágrimas calientes rodaban sin parar y se estrellaban en sus mejillas, en cualquier otra circunstancia el diría que no fuera una llorona y me lanzaría un durazno o algo así.

- Por favor Judar-chan no te vayas…- las palabras casi no salían de la garganta de la octava princesa, sonaban rasposas y ásperas –por favor…-

Él se veía cansado pero aun así sonrió para Kougyoku, no era de esas típicas sonrisas sancarronas y cargadas de cinismo, era una más… cálida, más humana. Algo que todos creían que no pasaría nunca.

-Deja… de lloriquear… vieja br…uja me… molestas…- la pérdida de sangre no le estaba siendo de ayuda a Judar.

Kougyoku lloro con más ganas y anhelo estar en los viejos tiempos donde Judar la animaba desviando la conversación o burlándose de ella cunado eran pequeños, extraño que él le gastara bromas, que le regalara duraznos a escondidas, que la ayudara a practicar en combate, que pasaran el tiempo con peleas inútiles e infantiles porque estaba tan solo como ella -No mueras- dijo ella – quédate conmigo no importa lo que hiciste lo resolveremos tu y yo, pero quédate… por favor- el azabache la veía fijamente sin podérselo creer ¿le pedía que se quedara? ¿El? mientras tanto el negro se iba expandiendo por el rostro del magi causando más lloriqueo por parte de la princesa.

-¿Por…qué…?- logro articular con dificultad.

Ni una sola vez en su vida Kougyoku había visto esa mirada llena de confusión en los ojos color carmesí y se le encogió el corazón al saber que Judar pensaba que en serio siempre estuvo solo. Escucho que alguien más venia hacia ella, supuso que Aladdin pero se quedó mirando a el oráculo de su imperio a los ojos y con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir dijo -Porque eres Judar-chan la persona que me dio la oportunidad de demostrar que también son una guerrera, la persona que me acompaño cuando estaba sola…- se detuvo un poco para dejar que el chico procesara lo que decía – y la persona que considero mi amigo…- eso de amigo sonó un poco raro en su boca pero aun así continuo -así que quédate por favor- las lágrimas nunca habían abandonado los ojos rosas, pero aun así todo lo que dijo había salido de su corazón.

-…- Judar no podía creérselo, pero decidió confiar en ella después de todo su vieja bruja no mentia y sonrió de verdad para ella de nuevo, dos en el mismo día ese era un record. Entonces se sintió más cansado si eso era posible y su vista comenzó a desdibujarse, Kougyoku parecía gritar en su rostro y se sumaron dos caras más en su nublosa vista, sin saberlo la oscuridad había alcanzado su tope en el cuerpo del magi. Pero antes debía decirle algo a Kougyoku, una última cosa, sus manos temblaban y aun así logro levantar una mano que ella sujeto.

-No espe…res que….lo agra...desca…. Kou…gyoku…- dijo sin saber que lloraba también.


	3. Hakuryuu -Emperador

Ok, antes de empezar debo decirles que este capitulo contiene spoilers, así que si no has leído hasta lo que va ahora Magi no creo que desees continuar.

* * *

><p>Emperador<p>

Todo estaba mal, todo debía ser cambiado.

Todo Kou se encontraba próspero y agradable aunque los de los otros conquistadores pensara absolutamente lo contrario, era bueno para el que la parte inconforme del imperio lentamente iba aceptando su mandato. Su medio hermano Kouen cayó bajo el poder combinado de Belial, Zagan y Judar y con ello hubo una que otras diferencias con sus pobladores, pero eso se solucionaba de una u _otra_ forma. Todo salía como el queria por ahora, mas sin embargo esperaba la llegada de sus "amigos" a hacer otro intento de pasarlo al lado crédulo del rukh, suspiro para sus adentros y llevo sus dedos hacia sus sienes y trato de ponerse cómodo en el enorme trono que antes ocupaba Koutoku Ren.

_-Muy pronto todo el mundo renacerá- _el sonrió ante su pensamiento, si, el, Hakuryuu Ren lo haría, crearía un nuevo mundo sobre las cenizas de este, sobre la sangre y los cadáveres que se harían polvo con el paso de los años, después de todo el mundo que Solomon había creado era totalmente absurdo en su opinión incluyendo el sistema de magis, esas criaturas que no estaba seguro de que fueran humanos, todos eran taaan extremistas. Aladdin era todo sonrisitas y basura optimista por aquí y por allá. El tal Yunan era un sujeto que regaba calabozos a lo largo del globo sin importarle un carajo quienes lo conquistaran ¿cuál era el objetivo de eso? Scheherazade había sido una mujer que solo se concentró en Reim y nada más e incluso su propio magi le parecía una locura, aunque en esa extraña mezcla de psicopatía e inmadurez el sujeto de cabello azabache era el único que le entendía totalmente, siempre lo hizo y se podría decir que eran hasta amigos.

Dejo su mirada azul nítido y contaminado vagar por el espacio en que se encontraba, aprecio con más cuidado los pilares revestidos de oro con los cuales se alzaba el palacio, las figuras que se entrelazaban desde la base hasta la parte superior de esta se encontraban constantemente y se fusionaban, le parecían tan preciosas como carentes de objetivo ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan hermoso se encontraba en el lugar en donde repetidas ocasiones habían ocurrido injusticias? El ahora emperador se dio cuenta que estaba divagando demasiado sobre el tema y de sus labios salió un suspiro de cansancio, cada vez pasaba más, perderse en sus pensamientos o fijarse en pequeños detalles que parecían molestarlo _-¿serán los efectos de caer en la depravación?-_

En ese instante entro su magi con una enorme canasta llena de sus melocotones y dándole un reporte oral de la situación de las calles de su imperio mordiendo de vez en cuando el fruto sin importarle que fuera grosero, él siempre era así. Era raro hace apenas unos años el chico en frente de él le parecía tan molesto, tan infantil, tan perverso y ahora estaban en términos amistosos y al verlo hablar (por que no lo estaba escuchando) mientras flotaba con las piernas cruzadas y con la canasta entre ellas le parecía cada vez más claro el por qué debía seguir con el plan de reconstruir el mundo, era por Judar, Dunya Musta'sim, Matal Mogamett e incluso el mismo, todos los que habían tenido la desgracia (o la fortuna según como se vea) de haber caído, lo que les paso a todos, todas esas injusticias no pasarían de nuevo en su mundo, no, porque no habría un desino dictado por un hombre que desafío a dios, todos trazarían sus caminos…

-serán libres- eso lo dijo en un aire tétrico que podría haber hecho correr al más valiente o por lo menos intimidarlo, pero el trenzado que tenía en frente no se veía para nada asustado más bien se encontraba enfadado.

-no escuchaste ni una maldita cosa de lo que dije verdad…-


End file.
